Instruments for weighing things are used in many settings, such as laboratories, kitchens, mailrooms and post offices, and physicians' offices and hospitals, among many others. Often, instruments such as kitchen scales and laboratory scales must operate in environments in which the instruments are exposed to getting wet and/or dirty, e.g., from spillage or other mishandling of substances in proximity to the instruments and/or from periodic washing/cleaning of the instruments. In addition, weighing scales can be subjected to rough handling, particularly, for example, in kitchen settings. Some scales lack the robustness necessary to stand up to these harsh conditions, particularly over extended periods.